


all night layin' verses (though I'd rather lay with you)

by zipplekink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RNB DUO VIBES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Keep going,” Liam says a bit breathlessly, cheeks bright red as he pads over, fingers flexing over the material of his shirt covering his belly. There is an anxious twist in his movements, an excitement coating his features and it transfers over to Zayn as he watches his boyfriend. “Wanna sing with you.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Zayn frowns, but he turns back towards the microphone, keeping his eyes on Liam until he disappears behind him. “You turned the music off, babe.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>He feels Liam’s body behind his own, chest pressing to his back as his hand skates down his side, sending a shiver across his skin underneath the thin of his shirt. Liam’s warm breath skates past his ear before his lips are there, moving as he speaks.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“You make the music then, babe.”</i></p><p> </p><p>[Or the one where Zayn and Liam write a dirty rap together and attempt recording it.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	all night layin' verses (though I'd rather lay with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Studio by Schoolboy Q (this song always makes me think of Ziam, so I'm glad I could finally use it in a fic haha). 
> 
> Inspired by the talk of Zayn and Liam writing dirty raps together a few nights ago on tumblr. For Denise and Lee, no more fighting me! :p
> 
> Also, please do not laugh at my attempts at writing a rap song lol

_Zayn eyes the way Liam fidgets, his cheeks tinged a pretty pink as he keeps his eyes focused on the computer, where he messes around with the beats he has been working on._

_“Something like,” Zayn says softly, licking at his bottom lip as he slides his hand over Liam’s leg, fingers tickling at his inner thigh. “Could show you a good time, marks all over your body to show you’re mine.”_

_He sings it softly, half rapping as he grips Liam’s thigh. The way he swallows is noticeable, Adam’s apple bobbing harshly with it._

_“Tongue between your lips with my hand between your hips.”_

_Liam groans softly, brows creasing as he turns to look at Zayn. He bites harshly at his bottom lip, eyes dark with arousal and Zayn knows their writing session isn’t going to last long. Again. They have been staying up into the late hours of the night, the early hours of the morning, writing out this one song with lyrics that are dirtier than the ones they are used to singing in the band, but are used to whispering to each other during the night like this -_

_He slides his hand up Liam’s thigh, grinning softly as his mind tries to come up with something else but his thoughts are too muddled with Liam squirming in his chair underneath him._

_He ducks his head forward, so their lips brush against each other. “Soft and hard or rough and light, tell me baby what you want tonight.”_

_Liam groans again before he pushes forward, capturing Zayn’s mouth with his own._

_Zayn eases his hand up farther, rubbing the side of his hand between Liam’s legs as he sucks softly on his bottom lip. He pulls back and Liam’s gaze automatically drop to his lips, his eyelashes soft and fluttering against his cheekbones._

_“Touch you until you feel my fingertips in the morning,” he goes on, using his other hand to cup the back of Liam’s neck, shifting his body as close to his as he can. “Body achin’, legs quakin’, lose your voice from the way you’ll be moaning.”_

_“Zayn,” Liam scolds but it lacks any conviction as his legs spread to fit Zayn’s hand better between. “Should have known I couldn’t record with you.”_

_A grin tugs at Zayn’s lips as he cups Liam through his joggers, rubbing his palm against his length until Liam’s breathing comes out harsh and ragged._

_“Gonna sound sick mate,” Zayn murmurs lowly, scraping his lips against the thick scruff at Liam’s jaw, working his way up so he can tickle his lips at the man’s ear. “Record you for the back vocals - you know, always get so loud you do.”_

_“Fuck,” Liam shutters out as he realizes what Zayn means, tremble running through his limbs as his hips roll against Zayn’s hand. “Yeah - yeah, we can do that._

+*

Zayn bites on his bottom lip, watching Liam press buttons and knobs on the console, and he explains what each one of them is but Zayn keeps getting distracted, thinking of how long it took them to actually be able to record this song because of how distracting they both are to each other.

How it took them weeks to finish the lyrics, written in the early morning hours before clothes became thrown across the floor and they tangled into the soft of their hotel sheets. They can be professional, _of course_ , but it is just a little difficult to do when they are all alone in their hotel room, with one of them always trying to work the other up.

So they have moved to the studio, a more _professional_ setting - where they usually can be professional, but Liam has had this glint in his eye all day and Zayn isn’t too sure if it is going to work as well as they had hoped.

“Okay,” Liam gives him a teasing smile, patting him on the bum. “Get in there.”

“Gonna join me?” Zayn teases, tugging on his wrist so he pulls up from his chair, sat in front of the console that takes up most of the wall. There is a small window in front of it, where Zayn can sort of see the soundproof room. He knows it is quite large inside, the window only capturing a little of it - and the microphone.

Liam curls his arms around his waist immediately, tugging him close. Zayn can only see a flash of his smile before his lips are on his.

“If we get this song done in good time,” Liam says quietly against his lips. “I'll bend you over right here and -”

“Shut up,” Zayn groans, quickly cupping a hand over Liam’s mouth. He pecks a kiss to his nose, his prick already starting to twitch under the confines of his briefs at Liam’s words and how he looks, the thin material of his sweater stretching across his shoulders, hair pushed back into a loose quiff and his beard - oh god, his beard. It is thicker than normal, unruly and coarse, having had scratched Zayn’s thighs raw the night before. “Or we'll never get done.”

Liam squeezes his bum before letting him go, and Zayn shuffles regretfully into the soundproof room through the door a ways away from Liam and his equipment.

The inside is massive, enough to fit their band if need be, or all five of them if they were here. There is a couch on the far side, and in front of the window the microphone stand and a small stool that he moves aside.

He positions himself in front of the microphone as he puts on the headset, grinning at the way Liam watches him through the small window, standing over the console, hands propped on the edge and making his shoulders hunch some.

“Just you and me tonight, baby,” Zayn says softly, making his voice deeper like the beginning of the old RnB tracks his father always listens to. He tries to keep the smolder on his face, but the bright way Liam’s face looks as he laughs makes it too hard.

Liam clicks a button before his voice fills the room, and Zayn is thankful - he hates when he misses out on hearing Liam laugh. “C’mon babe, be serious.”

Zayn nods with a crooked grin, adjusting the headphones as the music plays, head bobbing as he tries to find the words he had traced across Liam’s skin the night before.

“From the moment I saw you, I couldn't look away. And ever since then, there's been a need pouring through my veins.”

He shifts, pressing closer to the microphone as he drops his voice low, the words stained into his memory from the way Liam had huffed and moaned them out as they rolled around, biting kisses into the other’s skin.

“To touch you, please you.”

As the words become dirtier, Liam’s cheeks become redder, easy to see even though the light is dim in the other room. Zayn keeps his eyes planted on Liam, moving his lips closer to the microphone when his voice drops an octave, remembering the way Liam always looks so fucked when he drags out the, “ _a tongue between your cheeks_ -”

Zayn exhales harshly into the microphone by accident as Liam cups a hand between his legs, lip between his teeth like he is flustered and just needs to touch himself, just from the words leaving Zayn’s lips.

“Could show you a good time,” Zayn goes on tightly, his own prick plumping in interest as Liam touches himself again. He lets his eyes flutter shut, knowing Liam likes the soft way he sings sometimes, eyelashes expanding across his cheekbones and brows furrowed like he is trying to make love to the music - Liam’s words. “Marks all over your body to show you’re mine.”

Liam's hand skates up his abdomen when Zayn looks at him again, pushing up the shirt he wears and revealing the mouth shaped bruises staining his navel. Zayn narrows his eyes, arousal rolling down his spine as he continues.

The arousal in his voice becomes more noticeable the more Liam continues to touch himself, lingering touches against his skin like he can't help it before he is shutting the music off abruptly, eyes wide and locked onto Zayn before he disappears from his sight.

Zayn eases off his headphones and hangs them around the microphone stand, frowning until Liam moves into the room he is in carefully, like he is trying to be sneaky despite the fact that they are alone.

“Keep going,” Liam says a bit breathlessly, cheeks bright red as he pads over, fingers flexing over the material of his shirt covering his belly. There is an anxious twist in his movements, an excitement coating his features and it transfers over to Zayn as he watches his boyfriend. “Wanna sing with you.”

Zayn frowns, but he turns back towards the microphone, keeping his eyes on Liam until he disappears behind him. “You turned the music off, babe.”

He feels Liam’s body behind his own, chest pressing to his back as his hand skates down his side, sending a shiver across his skin underneath the thin of his shirt. Liam’s warm breath skates past his ear before his lips are there, moving as he speaks.

“You make the music then, _babe_.”

Zayn feels his face crumples as he breathes out, because he is too aware of how hard Liam feels where he presses his hips against his bum, fingers digging into his hip like he needs to keep Zayn in front of him.

“Fine,” Zayn huffs out, arching his bum back some to tease before he starts back up. “Tongue between your lips with my hand between your hips.”

Liam’s lips tickle his ear before they are moving to the curve of his throat, easing Zayn’s head to tilt before they latch against his skin while he sings. His fingers play with his jeans, dragging across his thigh before they push against his zipper, just as the words _between your hips_ leave Zayn’s mouth.

“Soft and hard or rough and light,” Zayn goes on, his words breaking off in a soft moan as Liam slides his large palm between his legs, cupping him through his jeans. This isn’t close to being the dirtiest thing they have done, but adrenaline courses through him, settling in the pit of his stomach and the squeeze of Liam’s fingers does little to relieve the ache between his legs. “Tell me baby what you want tonight.”

“Tell me,” Liam murmurs, his voice seemingly loud in the soundproof room though he is whispering. He squeezes him again as Zayn gulps down and he reaches back, pinching Liam’s hip as his other hand covers Liam’s. “I know how you like it rough.”

Zayn groans quietly, brows scrunching together in concentration because he knows Liam is still recording this - probably revenge for Zayn’s little quip the other night about recording him moaning over the track.  

“I wanna get deep inside, course through your veins,” Zayn huffs out, hoping the tightness in his voice is only audible to himself as Liam’s tugs at his zipper, despite Zayn’s attempts to link their fingers. Not because he wants Liam to stop, but he always gets nervous at first when they are anywhere they could be caught - even though he gets off on it, really. “Feel your thighs tight around my waist while you enjoy the ride -”

Liam groans quietly against his skin as he fits his hand between the open of Zayn’s jeans, like he is remembering just how much he does love riding Zayn, always moaning so fucking loud, legs quaking and fingers digging into Zayn’s chest when he insists on taking over, voice hoarse when he tells Zayn to sit still so he can fuck down on his prick without any help. And he is always so good at it, precise roll of the hips, grinding down when he bottoms out, arching his back and giving Zayn a show because he _knows_ how much Zayn likes to watch the way Liam clenches around him.

It is mad, how fucking gone looking he gets with Zayn’s prick nestled between his cheeks, skin flushed and sweaty. But Zayn can never pick a favorite Liam, because he loves when Liam stretches him open with gentle fingers just as much, the feel of Liam stroking into him with his brows set in concentration, lips parted around quieter, but rougher moans. Hands always gentle, though his thrusts aren’t always - his teeth brutal against his skin.  

Zayn sucks in a harsh breath as he feels Liam’s thick fingers curl around him through the thin material of his briefs, a gentle pressure that isn’t enough but makes the bundle of arousal settled in his belly worse, expanding through his limbs as Liam’s fingers rub against him.

“Touch you until you feel my fingertips in the morning,” Zayn says quickly, aware of how his accent thickens over the words. “Body achin’, legs quakin’, lose your voice from the way you’ll be moanin - _oh_.”

Liam grips at his jeans, shucking them past his hips and Zayn helps, fingers catching onto his briefs as his lips knock against the microphone from the haste to get rid of his clothes and feel Liam’s skin against his own.

“How will I be moaning?” Liam teases once Zayn’s clothes are pooled around his feet, voice rough as he curls his fingers around Zayn’s prick, which is heavy and curving towards his belly. He keeps his fingers loose as he moves up his length before sliding his thumb over the head, rolling across the precome that leaks steadily from the tip.

It is a weakness of his, a touch that always drives him crazy and Liam knows - the arse fucking _knows_ that it will drag a rough moan from Zayn’s lips, one that sounds deafening in the quiet room.

“Like that?” Liam breathes, voice borderline cocky, fingers tightening around him as he moves back down his length, his thumb dragging against the vein on the underside. Zayn’s legs jerk wider out of habit as he flattens back against Liam, fingers gripping onto the microphone stand harsh enough that his knuckles go white.

“Shut up,” Zayn groans as Liam’s hand picks up speed, the slick sound sounding obscene when mixed in with Zayn’s harsh breaths.

“Sing, babe,” Liam groans, biting on his ear. He grinds off against Zayn’s bum as he moves his hand over Zayn in precise strokes, making sure to roll his thumb over the head and flick his wrist just the way Zayn likes every time.

“Can’t,” Zayn moans harshly, the tremble in his voice obvious. His mind is muddled, forgetting the words and only focusing on where Liam’s lips move against his skin, the way sparks shoot off from the arousal in his belly, Liam’s cloth covered prick against his bare bum.

He moans loudly, on purpose as his legs tremble. If Liam wants to tease, he can tease back, make Liam regret ever starting this. He is slightly embarrassed by how quickly this is going to be over, even though he knows Liam would never mention it - only work him up again for round two. It is just - Liam has this affect on him like nobody else, his fingers like flames against his skin, dragging Zayn over the edge from barely _anything_ -

“Fuck Liam,” Zayn gasps, thrusting his hips forward and into Liam’s fist. He grips roughly onto Liam’s hip with one hand, head tilting onto Liam’s shoulder as he lets out a litany of loud, shattered sounding moans. He cups the side of Liam’s cheek, tilting his head to slide his lips against Liam’s in a messy, uncoordinated kiss that has too much teeth and breathy moans, and not nearly enough of their lips slotting against each other, but it is still terribly perfect.

He isn’t sure there is a way of kissing Liam that would be anything other than perfect.

“Fuck,” Liam groans roughly, pulling Zayn roughly against him so he can grind harder against his bum. “Might nut off in me jeans, babe. Just watchin’ you - ”

Zayn wants to laugh, but he can’t as the white pricks at his eyelids, letting go of Liam as his body hunches forward, the bundle of arousal in his belly finally drags him over the edge. The groan rumbles in his throat as he comes, eyes falling down to watch the way he coats Liam’s fingers as he twists his palm around the head.

“Gorgeous you are, angel.”

Liam slicks his fingers underneath Zayn’s shirt, making a mess of his skin as his other hand pushes on his jaw so their lips align once again. He kisses him roughly, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he pulls it into his mouth, a crink building in Zayn’s neck from the awkward angle.

He turns, arms snaking around Liam’s middle to kiss him proper, lips pushing Liam’s to part so his tongue can snake between and lick at his own, tasting the pop he had drank on their way here on his tongue. This is their _problem_ , he feels addicted to Liam’s lips, the hard press of his body, and the way his palms constantly rub up his spine and he doesn’t want to change it, even if they will never get this song done.

“Your turn,” Zayn breathes harshly, moving his palms down Liam’s spine as he mouths the words against his lips. “Sit, _angel_.”

The space between Liam’s thick brows wrinkle as Zayn pulls back, lips slick and pouted and his hands planted firmly on Zayn’s back like he doesn’t want him to move. A grin tugs at Zayn’s lips as he nudges his head towards the stool, where he had moved it a few inches away from them.

“I don’t have any parts in this song,” Liam teases as Zayn drags the stool over to where it had been before, hands pressing to Liam’s hips to guide his bum to it.

“You’ve got the back vocals, remember?”

Liam groans quietly, cupping Zayn’s cheeks. He rubs at the blush on his skin before ducking forward to catch Zayn’s mouth with his own.

“How do you know I’ll be loud enough?”

He is tries to sound cocky but Zayn only snorts, rolling his eyes as he backs away from Liam because he is always loud before he comes, even if he is nothing but breathy moans the whole time. He _gets_ loud -

Zayn tucks a finger under his chin, thumb rubbing at his bottom lip before pushing the digit past his lips, feeling Liam’s teeth drag against the pad of his thumb as he pulls it into his mouth. “I know how much you like this.”

Liam only gives him a questioning look, brows quirking, before Zayn lets him go, sinking down on his knees and the gasp of realization Liam lets out as he plays with Liam’s zipper is just as Zayn had expected it to be, _loud_.

He doesn’t sit like he was told, but Zayn watches the way he grips at the top of the stool, knuckles white as Zayn shucks down his clothing.

Zayn bites on his bottom lip as he eyes the way Liam’s prick curves towards his belly, thick and heavy, the head redder and wetter than his bitten raw lips.

He looks up at Liam through his eyelashes, latching them onto the dark ones looking back down at him as he parts his lips and mouths at the underside of Liam’s cock, tongue slowly rolling out shapes against him. Liam’s fingers latch into his hair, just a gentle pressure to hold him close as he tongues at him.

“Fuck,” Liam grunts roughly as Zayn flattens his tongue and drags it up his length, fingers curling around the base as his others cup Liam’s thigh to feel the tremor that runs through his legs.

His mouth waters, anticipation making his heart thump heavily in his chest because he loves the taste of Liam, how heavy he feels against his tongue, the tightness in his throat and the way his eyes prick with water whenever Liam fucks down deeper.

He wraps his lips around the head, eyes fluttering shut to focus on the way Liam fills the room with sound, the way his prick pulses against his tongue like he is already close as he sinks his head down farther.

“Oh babe,” Liam moans, rubbing at the back of his scalp as Zayn relaxes his throat, stretching his jaw as far open as it can go to take Liam deeper. He bobs his head a few times when the pressure in the hinge is too much before trying again, not wanting Liam to scold him to be careful and go slow just like he always does, even though Liam also has the tendency to be too eager and gag obscenely when he has Zayn’s prick between his lips.

His nose nudges against his knuckles where they settle at the base, unable to take Liam further as his eyes water. He is too aware of the way Liam’s legs tremble, fingers tugging roughly in his hair as his body tenses.

“Stop, stop,” Liam says in a rush, and Zayn pulls off with a slick pop, looking up at Liam because his voice is filled with alarm, and not the normal kind like he is warning Zayn he is close.

He isn’t looking back down at him though, but straightforward, the red in his face brighter than an apple and trailing down to his throat as a familiar voice floats through the room.

“What are you doing?”

Zayn grins, teeth biting hard on his bottom lip as he hears Niall’s voice, and he moves his hand carefully over Liam’s length, making sure the slick sound of his spit doesn’t sound too loudly as he strokes Liam off.

Liam pushes on his head some, pushing him down more as he takes a step closer to the microphone, like he wants to make sure Zayn can’t be seen, hidden from Nialler behind the wall underneath the window.

The movement makes Zayn groan slightly, prick plumping again between his legs and he knows it would be quite the sight if Niall decided to come into the sound room for some reason, with Zayn on his knees, half hard with his pants tangled around his ankles and Liam’s prick stretching his lips.

“Recording,” Liam says, attempting to sound casual but he sounds fucked out, voice hoarse. “Um, a song for Zayn.”

Liam’s fingers tug roughly in his hair as he mouths at his balls, tongue rolling over them and thumb slipping across the head of his prick just to see how much Liam can take before he pulls off, listening to Niall’s cackle sound around them.

“Disgusting,” Niall laughs, sounding embarrassed and Zayn imagines his face to be just as red as Liam’s. “I was going to offer my help, but no.”

Liam laughs awkwardly, a tight sound in his throat and Zayn grins looking up at him, watching the way his Adam’s Apple bobs thickly as he swallows. He is awful at hiding his emotions, and his eyes are wide with alarm as he looks back at Niall.

“Um, thanks. Yeah, m’good.”

“Alright, but the music shut off, mate. Want me to turn it back on?”

Liam’s lips press together as Zayn pumps him quickly, rolling his palm over the head before slicking back down. He nods, a bit frantic like before Zayn can hear the muffled sound of the music coming from the headphones hanging on the microphone stand above them. His body is so tense, barely moving but Zayn can feel a vibration radiating off of him.

It seems like forever before Liam looks back down at him, hands cupping his cheeks to tilt Zayn’s head up towards him as he breathes out harshly, like he has to let out the moans stored in his throat.

“You’re awful,” he says roughly, rolling his hips into Zayn’s fist jerkily.

“You like it,” Zayn teases, voice rough because he can see Liam is close by the way his brows scrunch and relax over and over, lips parting around a quiet moan. “Wanted him to catch us, didn’t you? Like the idea that he doesn’t know I had your prick down my throat just a moment ago-”

“Fuckin’ hell,” Liam moans loudly, his body tensing forcefully, back curving as he leans forward. Zayn hovers his mouth over the head, tongue flattening and laying across his bottom lip as he feels Liam pulse against his palm.

Liam comes messily, shooting off against his tongue and across his lips, his fingers digging into Zayn as he does. Zayn closes his eyes, feeling Liam nut off across his cheekbones and making even more of a mess of him.

A groan rumbles loudly in Liam’s throat as Zayn milks out his orgasms with a fast hand and a flick of his wrist, lips wrapping around the slit like he needs to taste as much of Liam as he can.

“Oh Zayn,” Liam whispers hoarsely, relaxing the grip his fingers had on Zayn’s cheeks.

Zayn’s legs tremble as he stands, clutching onto Liam’s hips to steady him. Liam curls his fingers underneath his own shirt before tugging it off, revealing the sheen of sweat covering the skin of his torso that Zayn admires before looking back at Liam.

His lips tug upwards, head tilted to the side as he looks at Zayn fondly and walks him back so Zayn’s sweaty back presses against the cool window separating the two rooms.

“Messy boy,” he murmurs before bringing his shirt to Zayn’s cheeks, wiping away the come sticking to his skin. He presses their hips together, planting Zayn to the wall and pulling a whimper from Zayn’s throat, because his hard length presses against Liam’s softening one.

Zayn wrinkles his nose in mock distaste as he ducks forward to slot their lips together, but after he murmurs a quiet, ‘ _your boy_ ’ in response.

+*

Zayn fidgets awkwardly, fingers tapping against Liam’s belly as he pulls him flush against him, so his back stitches to Zayn’s chest where they sit on the couch in their tour bus, Liam half sitting on his lap. He watches over Liam’s shoulder as Harry takes the CD from Liam before putting it into his computer.

He presses his lips to Liam’s shoulder as he listens for the first time, to the song they made. He didn’t think it a good idea to listen to it with Harry around, but Harry had insisted after Liam had mentioned it and Liam had taken his time making it, and Zayn has been excited to hear it.

The music plays softly for a long beat before there is the sound of a sharp inhale, dragged out and Zayn feels his cheeks warm because that is _him_.

They managed to finish the song without interruption after a few tries, and Zayn had just expected Liam to go with that one, the interrupted version.

Zayn’s voice floats through the room as he raps, Harry nodding his head along with the beat and a grin so big on his lips that his dimples pop out. But Zayn is sure he can’t hear the back vocals, a mix of Liam and Zayn’s moans that sound so distinct, though Zayn knows they aren’t really. He can hear something else, something he swears is the slick sound of a hand working over a cock but Liam _wouldn’t_ -

“Sick,” Harry murmurs, glancing at them. Zayn wishes he could see Liam’s face, but he knows it is probably flushed. “Dirty, but sounds good -”

Zayn hides his face against Liam’s back, because all he can hear is the sound of them in the background, and the way his voice pinches off here and there, like Liam had taken the wrong versions, the ones of him singing while Liam touched him. The way Liam’s voice joins him here and there, and Harry probably things they just recorded with each other, not that Liam was actually saying those things to him.

_“I know how you like it rough.”_

And it does sound good so he really doesn't mind, especially the way Liam mixed it together, and his chest swells with pride. And something else - because this was music just the _two_ of them made.

The beat drops suddenly right after Liam’s rushed “ _stop, stop_ ” that has arousal shooting down to Zayn’s navel as he remembers Liam saying it, but he feels Liam tense in his lap -

A breath later and Zayn understands, hearing himself coming from Harry’s computer. His voice is breathy, completely overwhelmed sounding as he moans out ‘ _oh fuck_ ’ before the beat starts again, and there is no way Harry can mistake that for anything other than what it is.

“What in the actual fuck.”

Zayn peeks nervously over Liam’s shoulder, feeling Liam shake and squirm with his giggles as Harry glares at them, an amused smile trying to fight off the tight set of his lips and eyes narrowed at the two of them.

“You two are disgusting,” Harry snaps, the amusement clear in his voice as he shuts off the song before it can finish. He shakes his head, closing the laptop. “Nialler told me he thought that Liam was recording himself stroking off for you when he found you in the studio. I thought he was lying.”

“Well,” Liam muses, his voice also amused. “I wasn’t stroking myself off. Zayn was doing that -”

Zayn curls his arms tightly around Liam’s waist, pinching his hip to tell him quietly to shut up as he groans, burying his face even more into Liam’s shoulder blades. He muffles his embarrassed laugh against his back, his face feeling like it is on fire.

Harry makes a disgusted noise as he feels his weight disappear from the couch. “I hate the both of you.”

Liam barks out a laugh, twisting in Zayn’s lap until Zayn lets him go so he can plop down beside him, Harry disappearing towards the bunks at the back of the bus as he shakes his head. Liam’s grin is bright, reflecting in his eyes as he turns to Zayn.

“Do you like it?”

Zayn nods, tucking his finger under Liam’s chin to tug him closer as he laughs. “Wanna make another? An album?”

Liam’s eyes close with the force of his smile as he nods. “Right after we gross out Niall?”

Zayn groans quietly, knocking their foreheads together as he clenches his eyes shut because Liam is actually going to ruin him one day.

Liam presses a finger under Zayn’s chin, tilting his head so their lips knock against each other. His face softens, head tilting and Zayn watches the way his eyes close as he whispers, “I did promise to fuck you over the console, angel -”

Zayn groans roughly, curling his arms around the back of Liam’s neck to smother their lips together and quiet him before Liam says something that actually makes his face catch on fire.

He pushes Liam so his back rests against the back of the couch, their chests still pressed together and their kiss growing hungrier, Zayn uncaring even when he hears the pad of feet around him, and Niall’s disgusted ‘ _fuck off, you two_ ’ before he turns back around and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? :) [tumblr](http://zipplekink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/zippIekink) if you need it!


End file.
